Delicious Surprise
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [NS] Set after [6.21 Rashomama]. Sometimes a decision made in the blink of an eyelid makes changes which last a lifetime.
1. I Guess It’s All There For The Takin’

**Delicious Surprise**

**NS Set after S6 'Rashomama'. Sometimes a decision made in the blink of an eyelid makes changes which last a lifetime. **

**Chapter One: I Guess It's All There For The Takin'**

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. CBS I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on.**_

**A/N:- It seems that our Nick and Sara always get themselves mixed up in weddings, eh? This fic will probably be a few chapters long by the time I decide in which direction I want to take it.**

"Good news guys. We're all cleared." Greg said, dragging his feet into the break room.

Sara lifted her head from the desk as Nick swung his legs off the sofa. "So no disciplinary action? No suspension, no official warning?" Nick asked.

Greg shook his head. "Don't look so disappointed. Anyway, I'm off home now. You know if you want to swap rides then I'll be happy to. Do you know how much it costs to get that kind of body work done?"

"Don't even get me started on that." Nick said frowning.

"I'm just offering. I mean it takes a real man to be able to pull off driving around in a car like that and ……"

"Okay Greg. We get the idea." Nick said, interrupting him.

"Night. Morning. Whatever." Greg said with a yawn, stumbling down the corridor.

"What a day, eh." Sara said, stretching. "If I'd known it was going to pan out like this I wouldn't have bothered getting out of bed this morning."

"You went to bed?" Nick said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Caught two hours on the couch." Sara said, giving him a guilty smile as they walked to the locker room together. "You do realise today would never have happened if the couple were getting married just because they were in love and not because they wanted a huge fancy wedding ….."

"That's very cynical Sara."

"I mean come on, did you see the wedding decorations?" Sara said with a yawn, opening her locker.

"What is it with you and weddings anyway?" Nick asked, pulling off his T-shirt.

"I've got nothing against them when they happen for the right reason." Sara said stubbornly, tugging a sweater out of her locker.

"So there is a hapless romantic living somewhere deep down inside of you." Nick grinned.

Sara turned to face him with a jab at his hopeless love life all prepared but she was caught off guard by the fact he was topless. She wasn't blind and she was well aware that she had been forced to work alongside the nicest hot guy in the whole of Vegas for the past six years but it must have been something in the confetti filled air tonight that made her ever so slightly uncomfortable at seeing him change in front of her. "What about your love life Stokes? Don't tell me it's not also pretty dead."

Nick lifted his foot up on the bench to untie the laces of his work boots, leaving Sara wishing he would just put on another shirt already. "I'm just waiting for the right woman." He said, looking up and flashing her a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what all single men say." Sara said, flopping down on the bench to change her shoes as well.

"Well, come on then, why are you still single?" Nick asked, reaching out and nudging her, throwing Sara off balance.

She scowled at him. "Because I'm waiting for the right guy." She said with a smirk.

"Well, you see, when you do find the right guy, you're going to find out that you really do want that big fancy wedding after all." Nick said, getting up and taking a clean T-shirt out of his locker and pulling it on.

Sara shook her head. "Never going to happen."

"What? Finding the right guy or the big fancy wedding?" Nick asked, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Erm, both." Sara said quietly, finishing tying her laces and walking back over to her locker to shove her work boots in her locker.

"Ah, don't be like that Sar. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Nick said honestly, shutting his locker and waiting for Sara to finish up.

"Oh come on, we all know that weddings are just there to remind us single folk of everything which don't have." She said huffily, pulling on her sweater. "I mean you know my life: work, work, work. It's not like I have time for anything else and every time I've tried to have a relationship it came back to bite me in the face. Maybe I'm just one of those people who are meant to be alone …"

"Sara." Nick said, trying to tell her that she was all wrong.

"I mean I know people see me as the loner but it's not like I _want_ to be so emotionally deficient." Sara continued. "It's just it's easier this way, less hassle. Besides you know you're just going to get hurt in the long run, so not being in a relationship saves yourself the pain and-"

"Sara-"

"And isn't it like a third of all marriages end in divorce anyway? I mean any relationship, not to mention marriage, of mine would be doomed to fail from the beginning anyway ….."

Nick looked at her ranting away, putting herself down. He always knew Sara never even pretended to have much of a life outside of work but he had always figured that that was just the way she chose to lead her life and he had always respected that. He hated that she was meant to be his friend and he had never picked up on how secretly unhappy she had been all this time. She needed to go out on dates more - Hell, if he wasn't so sure she would reject him, he would have asked her out ages ago. Then maybe he would've been able to get a word in edgeways and convince her that she was this wonderful person he saw her as.

"Sara-" He tried again, waving a hand up and down in front of her but she blanked him, carrying on speaking and slamming her locker shut.

Letting his eyes run over her a moment, he then walked up to her determinedly and without giving her a chance to move he pinned her up against the locker and crushed his lips against hers.

For a good few heartbeats, Sara's brain refused to register what was happening. Then she vaguely started feeling aching pain from where the combination lock of the locker was pressed in deep against her back. She tried to move but she couldn't. Of course she couldn't, Nick was right up against her and there was the small matter that he was kissing her. God, he was still kissing her …. Why hadn't he stopped ….. then she realised that would be because she was kissing him back. She managed to shift a bit and Nick's hands immediately came to rest on her hips as if he wanted to hold her there to stop her from running.

She closed her eyes and let Nick slowly take control of their kiss. She would be lying if she said she had never imagined this, she would be lying even more is she said she wasn't enjoying it but one thing she didn't understand was why. _Why_ after six years of nothing beyond playful flirting would he suddenly just walk up to her kiss her so forcefully, so _passionately_? And why her?

When he finally pulled away, Sara felt her whole body, which had felt so warm only moments before, suddenly feel incredibly numb. Nick still didn't remove his hands or step away and they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, breathing deeply, waiting for each other to say something first.

"What?" Sara said finally.

Nick shrugged and stepped away, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I had to get you to shut up one way or another Sidle." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before walking out.

Sara leant back against the locker, closing her eyes.

She had been flirted with by at least two guys at the wedding today but this just took the (wedding) cake.

**A/N:- Yes there will be another chapter to this if you guys want.**


	2. I Think It’s All Your And Mine

**Chapter Two: I Think It's All Your And Mine**

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. CBS I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on.**_

**A/N:- Thanks for all your reviews so far. I've decided to make this a longer fic than planned so at least a good few chapters to come.**

Her body was achingly tired but her head was wide awake, running through every single second of the incident in the locker room. If she shut her eyes very tightly, she could still feel Nick's lips pressed up against hers and she swore that he kissed her so hard, she could feel her bottom lip was bruised. Nick, Nick Stokes. Yes, she had always found him attractive but not attractive enough to keep her awake at nights – until now. Damn him.

Sara woke the next morning feeling slightly more refreshed after having finally managed to drop off to sleep after hours of tossing and turning. She heaved herself out of bed and wandered over to her closet, automatically opening her 'work clothes' drawer as she called it. She reached down to pick out a conservative black jumper when she paused mid-reach….. maybe she should have a little fun with this.

………………………………..

"Were you so tired after yesterday that you walked into the wrong closet this morning?" Hodges asked, looking up from his microscope and examining her.

"If you ever need more money I hear they're looking for a comedian at a place off the Strip." Sara said with a smirk.

"Touché." Muttered the lab tech with a scowl.

Sara hid a grin and walked confidently into the break room where three of her fellow CSIs sat lounging around waiting for their supervisor. As soon as she walked in their conversation faded away and she felt all eyes on her. Pretending to ignore them, she headed straight for the coffee machine.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ms Sidle?" Warrick said with a complimentary whistle.

"You know Catherine's going to want her wardrobe back." Greg said, running his eyes over her obviously.

"Stop checking me out Greg." Sara said without even turning around.

She'd put on the rather un-Sara like low-cut top and tight trousers as a statement today and she found it rather amusing that she managed to suddenly be the subject of everyone's attention.

Stirring the milk into the black sludge they passed off as coffee, she walked up to the sofa where Nick sat simply staring at her, mouth opened slightly wide in surprise. He still hadn't said anything. It seemed she had achieved the desired reaction then. She sat down next to him. "Good evening Nick." She said with a smirk.

He turned towards her, his dark eyes boring down into hers but she didn't flinch or look away. He started this dammit. "Evening. Had a good sleep?" He asked in his long southern drawl.

She loved his accent: she could listen to him talk all day long. "Pretty well thanks."

"Good. Good."

Warrick and Greg exchanged a look noticing their stilted conversation but before anyone could say anything, Grissom walked in with Catherine close behind him. Grissom didn't even bat an eyelid or give any indication of noticing the 'new Sara' but Catherine raised her eyebrows slightly and then peered down hard at the case file over Grissom's shoulder to pretend she hadn't noticed.

"Warrick and Sara you've got a db out on the highway, Nick and Greg you've got possible arson in Henderson and that leaves Catherine and I with a 419 in Bellagio's casino." Grissom read out, giving Catherine a soft smile over his shoulder.

She stepped back and looked at him sweetly. "You're so lucky you didn't give me the arson." She said as the two of them walked back out of the break room.

"Why does she always get her way?" Greg moaned, heaving himself out of the comfortable armchair.

"Maybe when you've got twenty years of friendship behind you, you can have your way with Grissom." Warrick chuckled. "C'mon Sara we need to head out." He said, waving the case file at her.

Greg and Warrick walked out of the room, arguing about who got the worst case out of the two, leaving an awkward silence after them. Nick, rested a hand lightly on Sara's leg to stop her from getting up.

"We need to talk." He said quietly, his eyes searching hers. Sara didn't say anything. He coughed. "You, erm, you look really nice." He said, his eyes travelling over her outfit for the third time in the last five minutes.

"Yeah," She said, cocking her head to one side. "It's my 'I'm really pissed off with Nick Stokes outfit.'" She said before removing his hand from her leg and stalking out of the room leaving a bemused Nick behind.

…………………………….

"You're telling me we spent eight hours straight working a case which was started by a cigarette!" Nick huffed, pacing the break room.

"Yup." Greg sighed. "Case closed. Grissom says we can go home."

"You guys done as well?" Warrick said from the doorway. Nick and Greg nodded. "You guys fancy joining Wendy, Bobby, Archie and I for some drinks?"

"Sure thing." Greg said, eager to spend some more time with the new DNA lass.

"Not for me." Nick said with a yawn. "I need to catch up on sleep."

"Want me to bringing in some cocoa and a hot water bottle for you old man?" Warrick chuckled.

Nick glared at him. "You guys go off before I change my mind." He told them. He waited until they had gone before getting up and heading towards the locker room.

This whole situation with Sara had been distracting him all night. He wished he could ask himself where on earth he had found the guts to just walk up to her and kiss her like that. There was no way the old Nick Stokes would have risked their friendship for a moment of heaven. But maybe that was the thing ….. ever since the events of last year had panned out, he wasn't the old Nick Stokes anymore.

He entered the locker room, surprised to find someone in there. She stood in front of his locker, arms folded, eyes fixed on him. "Still pissed off at me then?" He said with a small chuckle. He knew he shouldn't have laughed and made things worse but she did look rather amusing when she was this angry. He reached down to enter the combination on his locker but Sara took a step forward and blocked his way silently. He met her gaze and stared at her defiantly for a minute before deciding that he couldn't take the tension – sexual or otherwise – anymore. "Well, I guess I won't be going to my locker then." He muttered, turning round on his heels and heading back to the door.

"You can't just pin me against my locker and kiss the living daylights out of me and then walk out of the room."

Nick turned round again. He thought she was never going to speak. He stared at her hard, trying to work out how long he could go on getting away with this. He bit down hard on his bottom lip. Seeing her this livid only made her more attractive in his eyes. Ever since high school, he had always preferred the stubborn girls rather than those willing to fall down at his feet. "Sure I can." He said airily before walking up to her again and for the second time in two days, pressing his lips against hers.

She was not expecting that.

And he was not expecting her to curl her arms around her neck, holding him close and kissing him back with just as much force.

It seemed like she was no longer in control of her actions anymore. One part of her wanted to shove him off and ask him what his problem was whilst the other one was enjoying it so much, she never wanted it to stop. Wasn't hard figuring out which part was getting its way.

He only ended the kiss when neither of them had any breath left and he pulled away silently, gulping some air. Neither of them said anything, neither of them knew what to say. What had happened ……. Neither of them were entirely sure about what it meant. So Nick decided to play it safe, carry on the whole charade.

"And now comes the walking out of the room part." He said quietly, giving her one last look before exiting.


End file.
